Le Vampire et le Veela
by True Blood Harris
Summary: Ou une leçon de fourberie par le Maître de l'art Eric Northman... même Lucius Malefoy n'a pas su résister


**Thème :** Crossover Harry Potter / Trueblood

**Personnages :** Lucius Malefoy / Eric Northman (certainement OOC) - Slash donc homophobes ou ceux qui n'aiment pas, passez votre chemin.

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient... à part l'idée de l'histoire.

**Rating :** il y a une scène de sexe entre les deux hommes. Enfin le rating n'est pas là par hasard donc...

**NTA :** Ecrite et publiée pour le forum TRUE BLOOD HARRIS

**Titre :** Le vampire et le veela

* * *

Je suis un Veela moi, une des créatures magique les plus rares et protégée de cette planète, mais sous prétexte que toutes les créatures magiques sortent de l'ombre les unes après les autres, c'est moi que l'on envoi pour discuter et négocier avec les autorités.

Sous prétexte que j'ai une dette envers ceux qui mon délivré de mon « maître », un veela n'a pas de maître, que la société à acceptée de me laisser « libre » et non de me faire pourrir à Azkaban, prison sorcière de haute sécurité, moi Lucius Abraxas Malefoy, suis envoyé comme émissaire aux Etat-Unis, plus précisément à la Nouvelle Orléans pour discuter avec les gouvernements afin d'établir des règles de circulation, d'hébergements et autres joyeusetés du genre entre les pays, notamment entre le nouveau monde et l'Europe.

Ne croyez pas que je suis homme apprécié de mes pairs, certains m'envient, d'autres me haïssent, non, je suis seulement le plus « apte » à faire ce genre de chose.

Comme le dirai ce bon vieux ministre Shakelbot « Vous comprenez Monsieur Malefoy, nous avons peu de choix et nous nous devons d'être présent. Loin de moi d'être ravi à l'idée d'envoyer une personne comme vous là-bas, je vous préfère ici sous bonne garde, mais vous êtes le seul à allier les deux critères les plus importants pour ce projet. Vous êtes à la fois une créature magique en tant que Veela, et vous connaissez parfaitement le monde politique. En même temps, nous nous passons de votre accord, nous vous le demandons uniquement par courtoisie. »

Rien que ça !! Avec en plus une liste de recommandation longue comme le bras et interdiction d'utiliser la magie. On a dit négocier, pas faire plier sous la menace ou à l'aide d'un sort. D'ailleurs je me suis vu confisquer ma baguette par le ministre lui-même à l'apréroport, lieu Ô combien merveilleux ou circule des machins métalliques avec des ailes !

Enfin je suis arrivé à destination, je me fais l'effet d'un touriste (ce que je suis avouons le), je ne vais tout de même pas m'abaisser à parler aux moldus pour demander mon chemin. Non, je regarde désespérément cette carte et me demande comment diable je vais bien pouvoir me rendre à mon hôtel.

Le service laisse à désirer, même pas une délégation pour vous accompagner à votre lieu de destination.

Il faut rester discret à bien insisté le ministre, se fondre dans la masse. Est-ce que j'ai l'air de pouvoir me fondre dans quoique ce soit avec mon mètre quatre-vingt cinq, mes cheveux blond presque blanc arrivant au bas de mes reins, et mes yeux gris si particuliers.

Je suis bel homme, je tiens à le préciser, inutile de se voiler la face devant une réalité.

En parlant de beauté, le blond là-bas, il à un quelques chose de sauvage. Le veela en moi est attiré. Il serait une créature mystique que je ne serais pas étonné, un damphir ou un vampire peut être. Ca beauté est sauvage, il est aussi blond que moi mais dans une teinte plus chaude, sa beauté est froide mais attirante.

Dangereusement attirante. Les vampires sont autant de danger pour les Veela que les fées attirent les vampires…

Je sors de la contemplation à laquelle je m'étais laissé aller et décide de rejoindre mon hôtel. Décidément ce voyage m'aura vraiment mis les nerfs à l'épreuve, je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser prendre sur le fait comme cela viens de m'arriver.

Le confort de l'hôtel est mieux que ce à quoi je me suis attendu. Je suis installer au Vamp' hôtel de la nouvelle Orléans, forcément en tant que créature, je me devais de descendre dans une résidence de créature… Il est tard et j'hésite à sortir, non pas que je sois effrayé de tomber sur un vampire ou un lycans mais je dois revoir le dossier pour demain.

Pour mon plus grand plaisir, une heure plus tard quelqu'un frappe à la porte. J'attends quelques minutes avant de réaliser qu'aucun elfe de maison n'ira ouvrir. Cela m'irrite de devoir le faire moi-même. J'ai un rang à respecter que diable.

A peine la porte ouverte, le blond le l'aéroport engage la conversation

- Monsieur Malefoy, Eric Northman, nous avons à parler.

J'hausse un sourcil interrogatif, mais quel est donc cet homme charismatique.

- Je ne vous ai ni donné mon nom, ni autorisé à entrer dans ma suite - dis-je en fermant la porte et me retournant face à ce malotru - mais faites dont comme chez vous puisque cela semble être la coutume.

Je pense l'avoir exaspéré si j'en crois la position dans laquelle je me trouve. Je suis actuellement plaqué contre le mur, la main de Monsieur Northman enserrant ma gorge et ses crocs à quelques centimètres de ma gorge. N'ayant pas ma baguette je me retrouve quelques peu démuni. La parole étant ma seule arme restante je tente d'engager le dialogue

- Auriez-vous une envie soudaine Monsieur Northman, la vue d'un homme tel que moi vous sied t'elle au point de me sauter dessus  
- Vous vous croyez irrésistible n'est-ce pas ?  
- Tout autant que vous l'êtes

Il me relâche brutalement et retourne s'assoir dans le canapé, j'ai à peine eu le temps de le voir faire. Bon sang ces vampires, ils se croient tout permis ! Et voilà que je ne suis plus en état, je me fais l'impression d'un adolescent bourré d'hormones et pourtant j'ai 40 ans, ça n'est plus de mon âge !

- Avez-vous une envie Monsieur Malefoy ? Un désir soudain ?  
- Vous savez ce que je suis Monsieur Northman sinon vous ne serez pas là. Vous avez dit que nous devions parler alors parlez, je n'ai rien à vous dire, j'ai du travail mais je consens à vous écouter pendant 5 minutes.  
- Je vous veux  
- Pardon ? Je ne suis pas un jouet ni un objet que vous pouvez disposer à convenance. Vous n'êtes même pas de mon monde !  
- Peu importe  
- Sortez d'ici Monsieur Northman avant que je devienne grossier

Et voilà qu'il darde de nouveau son regard azur sur moi. Il serait en train de me charmer que cela ne m'étonnerai gère, et je dois avouer que je n'ai aucun moyen d'y échapper. Foutue condition ! Foutue magie !

- Monsieur Malefoy

Sa voix résonne comme une douce musique à mes oreilles, mon dos me démange… non non non, il ne faut pas…

- Lucius  
- Lucius donc, vous n'avez aucune chance dehors, vous êtes le sang qui attire tout les vampires, je ne vous donne pas plus de cinq minutes demain soir avant de vous faire dévorer tout cru

Elles veulent sortir, je sens ma chemise qui se tend. Il me sourit tous crocs dehors, il les a vus… Shakelbot savais ce qu'il faisait en m'envoyant ici. Je n'avais aucune chance d'en rechaper, qu'elle façon la plus discrète de se débarrasser de quelqu'un comme moi, mangemort notoire que de m'envoyer dans le seul endroit au monde ou je suis sur de finir comme repas à des créatures nocturnes. L'accusation ne pourra même pas lui revenir, il n'a fait qu'envoyé un émissaire aux négociations, il ne pouvait pas prévoir…

Et voilà qu'il commence à déboutonner ma chemise

- Laissez les donc sortir, ne luttez pas  
- Non, il ne faut pas que vous les voyez, je vous l'ai dis, je ne suis pas de votre monde, vous êtes vampire, je suis un veela certes mais aussi un sorcier

Au mot sorcier, il stoppe son mouvement, je pose mes mains sur ses poignets, un frisson me parcours, il l'a senti, il en sourit même.

- Si j'accède à votre demande, je me lie à vous, et les veelas ne sont pas reconnu pour être de grand partageur, mais plutôt de fieffé égoïstes  
- Vous apprendrez à cohabiter  
- Vous plaisantez, je tuerai la première personne qui s'approchera un peu trop prêt à mon goût.  
- Même contre ma volonté ? - susurre t'il à mon oreille

L'effet est immédiat, mes plumes frétilles, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à freiner leurs sortie, il faut qu'il parte. Je ne veux pas de lui, je ne veux pas me lier. J'ai réussi à vivre ma vie libre jusqu'à maintenant, enfin libre de ce point de vue là, il est hors de question de me faire avoir maintenant.

- Partez - ma voix me parait moins froide que l'intonation que j'avais voulu lui donner  
- Seulement après avoir obtenu ce que je veux - dit-il en finissant d'ouvrir cette chemise, passant le bout de ses doigts sur mes flancs.

Je retiens de justesse un gémissement humiliant. Mais ou est donc passé l'aristocrate que je suis, ma magie vélane ne peut tout simplement pas décider à ma place. Il en est hors de question !

- Je vois ce que vous avez à y gagner mais je n'ai rien en échange de cela.  
- Ce n'est pas comme si la décision était en votre pouvoir n'est-ce pas ? Seulement le fait de rendre la chose le plus agréable possible.

Dit-il, ponctuant sa phrase par une caresse sur l'embryon d'aile de mon dos. Dire qu'il me met au supplice est un doux euphémisme, le pire c'est qu'il à l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait. Il doit avoir un certain âge pour connaitre cela, peut être même à t'il déjà possédé un veela.

- Compromis  
- Que pouvez vous me donner que je n'obtiendrai d'ici quelques heures ?  
- Moi mais pas le veela  
- C'est le veela que je veux  
- Pas mes ailes  
- En entier  
- Vous êtes impossible !  
- Je sais - éclata-t-il de rire  
- Je serai incontrôlable, je ne suis pas réputé pour être un homme gentil, je ne compte même plus le nombre de personnes mortes de ma main  
- Moi non plus  
- Est-ce une confidence  
- Certainement pas, simplement une vérité  
- Parfait  
- N'est-ce pas ? Maintenant avez-vous fini qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses  
- Mais j'ai une famille - voilà que je fais dans le pitoyable maintenant, de mieux en mieux  
- A la bonne heure, il suffira juste de venir quand je t'appellerai, je ne suis pas exigeant  
- Je n'en n'ai pas envie  
- Moi si

Il ponctua sa phrase par un baiser, il n'eu même pas à forcer pour que je lui réponde, tout mon corps s'emblait s'accorder à répondre à ses simulations. Ses mains laissaient des trainées de frissons, les miennes s'activaient pour enlever ses vêtements contre ma volonté.

Etant plus grand que moi, tout mon corps était tendu vers le siens. Le reste de mes habits ne mit pas longtemps à disparaitre, je grognai car il avait encore les siens. Le son parut lui plaire et le fit sourire encore, je crois que je commence à bien l'aimer se sourire. Non mais ça va pas Lucius, enfin reprend toi, tu n'es pas une donzelle en manque d'activité physique tout de même !!!

Dans un sursaut, j'arrive à le repousser de quelques centimètres, à mon avantage il ne l'a pas vu venir

- Non !  
- Il suffit !

Et il me propulse sur le lit, rampant sur moi, se regard m'électrisant. Je tente d'attraper ses mains mais il me bloque mes poignets dans une seule des siennes.

- Dois-je vous attacher et vous bander les yeux afin de rendre la torture encore plus insupportable qu'elle ne l'est déjà ? - me répond t'il avec un sérieux dans la voix qui me fait frémir  
- Je ne vous serais pas soumis  
- Assez !

Et il me décoche une droite dans la mâchoire, ma lèvre inférieure éclate et le sang gicle de ma bouche. J'avoue ne pas l'avoir volé celle-là, on ne pousse pas un vampire quand on est désarmé, à poils dans un lit et en forme pour certaines activités physique à l'horizontal.

Le voilà qu'il lèche ma lèvre et m'embrasse, le baiser est torride et à un gout métallique du au sang, mais c'est plus que ça, il est saturé de mysticisme. Se serait-il coupé la langue ou la lèvre avec ses propres crocs pour que je goute à son sang que je n'en serais même pas étonné.

L'effet est immédiat, le veela pli, je cède, seul je ne peux lutter contre ma nature. Après tout je ne suis pas humain, simplement une créature magique perdu au milieu des humains.

Sa langue fouillant ma bouche, la danse de nos corps se fait plus endiablée. S'il me laissait faire, je pourrai jouir rien qu'en me frottant contre lui. Cet homme est une tornade de sensation à lui seul, son corps froid n'arrive en rien à baisser la température qu'il fait monter en moi.

Sa main, caresse mon corps, imaginant des courbes connues de lui seul, l'autre s'occupe de pincer cette boule de chair rose, la faire durcir, me faisant gémir pour son plus grand plaisir.

Il à le contrôle total sur moi et il le sait.

Ses mains, sa bouche, sa langue me rendent fou, il est partout à la fois et pourtant ignore la partie la plus sensible qui réclame son attention. Je ne suis que grognement et gémissements, il se délecte ricane, il à gagné.

Ses longs doigts fins ont trouvé leur chemin entre mes fesses, ils s'insinuent une fois, deux fois, trois fois, touchant de temps à autre cette partie qui fait voir des étoiles.

La douleur a à peine le temps de naitre qu'elle disparait tant il me distrait d'elle.

Il se retire, j'émets une plainte qui le fait ricaner, il se recouche sur moi, se faisant entrer en contacts nos virilités, il grogne, je soupire, d'un mouvement du bassin il inverse nos positions, moi dessus, lui dessous.

Le mouvement lancinant de ses hanches ainsi que son regard me font comprendre qu'il ne fera pas tout, tout seul, si je veux plus, ça sera à moi de continuer…

Je me soulève afin de le placer contre mon entrée, d'un mouvement ample, je m'empale sur lui faisant naitre une pléiade de sensation jadis oubliées.

Je suis sien à présent et ne pourrait plus m'en détacher, la seule chose qu'il me reste encore c'est de garder ses foutues ailes à l'intérieur, il ne doit pas les voir, je peux encore contrôler ça, la seule chose qu'il me reste. Je ne m'appartiens plus désormais mais je suis encore libre.

Nos mouvements s'accélère, il entre et sort, me percutant à chaque retour, je vais jouir je le sens et pourtant il ralenti s'arrêtant presque, c'est de la torture, il m'embrasse, je le caresse, il me susurre dans l'oreille

- Laisse-les sortir

Pour toute réponse, je me contente d'un gémissement et lui mord l'épaule, il ne s'en offusque pas et reprend une cadence soutenue, sa main s'empare de ma virilité imprimant le même rythme que son corps impose au mien. Son autre main m'agrippe par les cheveux et m'attire à lui, son visage dans mon cou, il me mord dans la jugulaire, c'est divin, je baisse ma garde une seconde, la seconde de trop, ma magie s'emballe, c'est plus que je ne puisse ne supporter et me repend sur son ventre, mes ailes se déploient et il jouit à son tour dans un feulement extatique.

Je ne serais jamais plus moi-même, je ne serais plus Lucius Malefoy, le mangemort, le richissime homme d'affaire, le manipulateur politique. Je ne m'appartiens plus.

Je suis désormais, Lucius Abraxas Malefoy, Créature Magique, Veela de son état, lié à Eric Northman, vampire de son état.

Bien joué, quiconque connait les veelas sait qu'on ne doit tuer ou torturer le lié d'un veela sous peine de tuer celui-ci, hors tuer un veela est un crime reconnu par toutes les créatures magiques et mystique de se monde, et passible de torture éternelle…

Je me pensais fourbe, j'ai trouvé mon maître...


End file.
